Watashi
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: AU. Este oneshot participa en el Reto I "Dulce Infancia" del Foro La Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja (FanFiction) / San Valentín es el día proclamado y dedicado al amor. ¿Pero acaso el amor siempre es algo feliz? Este día esta dedicado a recordar y adorar al amor: el sentimiento vivo y el muerto, el efímero y el eterno, triste y el feliz, etc.


. . .

Disclaimed: · One Piece pertenece enteramente a Oda Eiichiro-sensei

· Se ruega una lectura atenta y seria, espero que quienes pasen por aquí con malas intenciones le den a la flechita de arriba a la izquierda, aquella que da marcha atrás.

…

Importante: Este oneshot participa en el Reto I "Dulce Infancia" del Foro La Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja (FanFiction).

* * *

.

 **One-Short: Reto I "Dulce Infancia"**

 **Foro La Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja**

 **Jewelry Bonney**

 **.**

 **Watashi**

.

* * *

.

Las calles saturadas de gente de Ikebukuro se movían bajo la sonada melodía de los pasos apresurados. Una melodía carente de ritmo. Nada más que el bullicio cotidiano. El distrito bañado en luces rojas y amarillas que cautivan la mirada de los ojos de los turistas se bañaba en negro ébano. Un negro más oscuro que el de la boca del lobo o el de las profundidades de alguna cueva de cuento fantástico. Algunos dirían que dicho distrito era como la noche, bañada en las luces destellantes de las estrellas incluso la de la gran señora y reina de su dominio, pero los conocedores de las realidad saben la verdad. Una verdad que más vale ignorar.

Si recorremos las callejuelas escondidas donde los sótanos reinaban, podemos encontrar una sala en particular de donde la estridente música de los 80' en el portadiscos rompía el jaleo de las voces, gritos y diversos ruidos del exterior hasta solo dejar el constante tum-tum musical. Las escaleras de bajada estaban revestidas de múltiples pósters de grupos antiguos y de los próximos que iban a ofrecer algún que otro concierto exitoso o defraudante. La puerta de pino dejaba paso a un salón de aire melancólico. El techo y las paredes daban un aire de humedad que contrastaba perfectamente con la decoración cálida y relajante. Las pocas mesas que ocupaban el establecimiento se situaba alrededor del bajo escenario el cual de momento se encontraba vacío. Entre los pocos clientes de esa noche el gran porcentaje se situaba en la barra revestida de madera oscura la cual era atendida por la dueña y su hijo. Representaba el recuadro perfectamente crítico hacia la vida exterior, un cuadro de algún pesimista pintor o incluso del mismísimo hombre de la esquina, ese al cual nadie hace caso.

En particular podemos indagar en una joven de unos 20 años de pelo rosado y ojos perdidos en el vaso de ron que agarraba con la mano izquierda. Quién podría ser esa mujer más que una extravagante joven, una joya rosa chillón. Esta es uno de los personajes principales que transcurren en ese tiempo en Ikebukuro. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera humana, que tuviera sus propios problemas y preocupaciones.

Bajo la voz de Louane, la nueva artista que acababa de empezar a cantar en el escenario acompañada por un piano, se vio identificada con esa niña que corría hacia los brazos de su madre ya hace más de 14 años. Una lágrima cayó por su sonrojada mejillas hasta delinear el perfil de sus labios y caer, al fin, hasta la mesa donde encontró su fin.

" _J'suis pas bien dans ma tête, maman."_

Las palabras de la joven chocaron contra el muro que retenía el resto de lágrimas. Empezaron a caer en una sonada melodía al igual que los recuerdos en forma de imágenes fugaces.

Las imagénes de ese grupo de 6 que conformó su infancia le salpican constantemente mientras temblaba y se mordía los labios luchando contra los gemidos que intentaban salir.

" _J'ai perdu le goût de la fête, maman."_

Se acordaba perfectamente de sus aventuras donde se perdían entre las tristes callejuelas de su barrio en busca de tesoros piratas. Se acordaba de los tropiezos, las carcajadas y las broncas que vivió junto a su madre. Se acordaba de las aterradoras visitas familiares y de las noches que las seguían.

" _Regarde comme ta fille est faite, maman."_

Se acordaba perfectamente de esa vida y de esa niña feliz y despreocupada y no pudo evitar compararse a ella.

" _Je trouve pas le sens à ma quête, maman."_

Sintió las manos de Kumiko-san, la dueña, quien le acariciaba el pelo con minucia mientras, apoyada en la barra, fumaba uno de sus amados cigarrillos. Tomó el último trago de su vaso y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos mirando a Rei, el hijo, secar los vasos pensando seguramente en el pasado.

Aún cuando la canción acabó y siguió otra, ella continuó pensando en el mismo día hace ya 14 años. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, como se solía decir en estas ocasiones.

Un día normal y corriente que lo único de extraordinario era ese doble sentido para los enamorados. Para ese entonces Rei y ella eran más que vecinos, eran amigos, confidentes. Eso era lo que ella creía, un error que costaría sangre, roja y espesa.

Esa mañana salió por la puerta corriendo con el desayuno en la boca mientras hacía un intento de despedirse ganándose el regaño ruidoso de su madre que le pisaba los talones. Bajó apresurada las escaleras a tropezones para coger una de las manos de Rei quien la esperaba para salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Continuó corriendo y riendo junto a su amigo, 4 años mayor, intentando llegar al punto de encuentro sin despistarse y perderse. Cosa que no consiguió y causó la desesperación tanto en quienes la esperaban como quien le intentaba seguir el paso.

A su llegada fueron recibidos por regaños, suspiros y alguna que otra colleja hacia su amigo. Pero ella no podía dejar de reir y sonreir, se sentía de los más feliz. ¿Y quién no? Era San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, y además viernes. ¡Viernes!

Agarró por el brazo a Téa, esa chica tímida que siempre estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, y empezó a correr huyendo de Lucky. Sin lugar a duda era la única chica con la que se llevaba bien y se complementaba perfectamente. ¡Ay! la dulce e inocente Téa de sonrisa tímida, naricita respingona y ojos cegados por su amor hacia Lucky. Para ella esa era su mejor amiga, _lo fue_.

Corrieron y corrieron entre las callejuelas malolientes de Ikebukuro bañadas en el humo del metro. Aún podía oír las sonadas carcajadas de sus amigos detrás suyo al igual que los insultos entre Rei y Lucky. ¿Y como no hacerlo?

¿Cómo podía olvidar a Lucky? Ese rubio de ojos traviesos que vagaban entre el naranja y el rojo que siempre cuidaba de ella como una hermana, cómo hacerlo… ¿Cómo dejar atrás su serena sonrisa? ¿Sus discusiones estúpidas? ¿Sus acciones bipolares? No podía, le amaba aún ahora, tal vez no como a una pareja, pero como esa figura a seguir fielmente.

Y soltó un sollozo contenido justo antes de taparse la cara con las manos dejando de sentir la música, quedando atarpada en una nube blanca y fría.

¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar? Esa pregunta la torturó años después de ese día que no llegó a tragar hasta pasado un año apenas.

Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, el amor ciega a la gente. No podemos reconocer al malo del bueno y causa heridas profundas, algunas veces irreparables. Nobu fue su primer amor, tal vez. Rubio de ojos negros y aburridos, nada a ver con Lucky. Mayor por doce años, o tal vez más, ya no se acordaba. Solo conservaba la imagen de su muerte bajo esa enorme estructura de cemento.

Era una cría para ese entonces, era consciente. Pero aún siendo niña ya notaba esas miradas perversas disfrazadas en bondad, esos toques perfectamente calculados y las malas vibras. Pero para ella él significó mucho. Más de una vez la ayudó, aunque de manera interesada, a volver a casa, a defenderse contra los yonkis y mucho más.

Ese hombre la confunde, aún ahora. Le llenaba la cabeza de buenas impresiones haciéndole casi olvidar esos toques perversos. Pero por sobretodo le controlaba la mente y olvidaba a Lucky y Rei.

Recordaba la acción que marcó, que arruinó su infancia. El brusco movimiento de Lucky en contra de Nobu- _nii_ , cuando este lo hizo chocar contra la pared de ese edificio medio derruido. Pero Nobu no se quedó parado ante los insultos.

.

 _\- Vas a pagarlo hijo de perra. Vas a pagar el meterte con mis amigos, vas a pagar el engañar a Bonney. ¡Déjala tranquila! ¡Es solo una niña, una cría!_

.

Nunca olvidaría esas palabras pero aún menos los ojos con los que lo dijo todo, sin duda nunca lo haría.

De repente notó como una brisa fresca le rozaba la nuca. Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Le transmitió una cierta tranquilidad que creyó olvidada, hace ya catorce años. Abrió los ojos a su máximo al notar el dulce olor de la menta mezclado con los cigarros. Nunca creyó volver a encontrarla.

Levantó poco a poco la mirada para encontrarse directamente con _esa_ chica. Pelo corto y azul eléctrico con las raíces descuidadas revelando el color castaño de su infancia. No le hizo falta mirarla a los ojos, azules etéreos, para saber quién era. _Téa._

Un flechazo de imágenes la desestabilizó más de lo que ya estaba.

 _Un fuerte forcejeo entre dos cuerpos, un grito desconsolado y el deslizar de una ladera de cemento_.

Se volvió loca. Soltó un grito mudo en busca de ayuda.

Para ese entonces Kumiko-san la agarraba por los hombros para mantenerla sentada y Rei le dirigió la mirada por primera vez en toda la noche.

Por el contrario la chica de su lado se quedó sentada, a su lado, tranquila y firme. Eso le golpeó con dureza devolviéndole una extraña tranquilidad.

\- Bonney, -escuchó desde el otro lado de la barra la voz de Rei, más grave y neutral que la de sus recuerdos- tranquilízate. Hemos quedado para hablar y _olvidar_.

Se tragó todos los sentimientos y dejó aflorar una fría sonrisa.

Tal vez era lo mejor. _Olvidar_.

Pero rápidamente lo desechó. Su única conversación con Sombrero de Paja le enseñó que las malas experiencias no se olvidan, se recuerdan y se asumen, se aprende de ellas. Y extrañamente sintió respeto hacia ese imbécil que llegó a tragar el asesinato de su hermano mucho antes que ella. Al fin al cabo no son tan diferentes en ese aspecto. Los dos habían perdido a alguien importante ante sus ojos, por su culpa.

Aún así la diferencia se veía a leguas. Él tenía un apoyo, ella lo había perdido.

Rei fue el que se sintió más culpable. Tenía que haber sido él el que ocupara el sitio de su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso no era, tal vez es, quién estaba enamorado de Bonney? La tenía que haber defendido… Las cosas serían diferentes entonces, Lucky hubiera mantenido al grupo unido y ninguna de las chicas sería lo que es ahora. Por el contrario, él era débil. No pudo proteger lo que más amaba. Solo huyó de sus responsabilidades como el mayor.

Téa también sentía cierto grado de culpabilidad, por no haber evitado la pelea, por no haber intervenido, por haberse quedado sin hacer nada. Por no haber protegido su amor. Y ese sentimiento la carcomía por dentro, cada año que pasaba se llevaba un pedacito de su ser.

\- No se pueden olvidar ese tipo de cosas -dijo Bonney en un susurro-.

Téa se quedó en la misma posición escuchándola y pidió dos vasos de ron a Kumiko-san. Esa noche iba a ser larga.

\- Bonney tiene razón -dijo la peliazul mientras miraba hacia el techo-. ¿No somos adultos, acaso, ya?

\- Hmmm.

Cogió el vaso que Kumiko-san le tendió para después irse y tomó un trago mientras miraba hacia Téa.

\- Nobu era un pederasta -soltó de golpe sin pelos en la lengua sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes-. Sus ojos me confunden aún ahora, digo, si tanto me deseaba como sus manos decían, ¿por qué no hizo un movimiento más claro? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas.

\- Tal vez -dijo Rei-. Mi madre es una fumadora empedernida, creo que hoy he tirado como dos cajetillas a la basura.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante eso.

\- Por el contrario mi madre se ha tintado el pelo con el mismo azul que llevo -y soltó un suspiro divertido-. Ahora ya no me gusta, me lo pondré verde creo…

\- Si os dijera sobre la mía… Sigue igual de enamoradiza que una quinceañera y con el mismo mal gusto de siempre -soltó una fuerte carcajada-. Pero la quiero, esté donde esté, mientras vuelva siempre que le rompan el corazón me siento tranquila.

Y soltaron una carcajada conjunta. Esbozando una gran sonrisa al más puro estilo Jewelry Bonney siguió con su monólogo tomando cada cierto tiempo un trago.

\- ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de Nobu?

\- Mejor di: ¿Cómo pude caer ante Nobu?

\- Jajajaja, es cierto. Me dejé engañar.

\- Está claro el porque -dijo de golpe Téa con mirada seria-. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio de Lucky.

Y soltaron otra carcajada los tres juntos.

\- Es verdad. Pero solo por el rubio se parecen. Nobu era falso y calculador. Un fumador empedernido y drogadicto. Lucky era mucho mejor, rubio con ojos extraños, listo pero idiota. Un adicto a nosotros, tal vez un poco acosador.

\- Os confieso, -dijo de golpe Téa- que a veces no puedo evitar imaginarme a Lucky adulto. He llegado a acostarme con algún tío pensando en eso, y masturbarme ya ni digo. Es que, imaginad, un rubio rebelde de sonrisa coqueta y cuerpo de infarto -con cada palabra que decía mi amiga nos sonrojamos más y más-.

\- Dios... Le añades un sombrero gangster y una pose de modelo y…

\- ¡O Dios mio! ¡Os estáis imaginando acostaros con un muerto!

Téa y la joven pelirosa no pudieron evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante la cara de desesperación de Rei.

Volvió a pedir otra copa mientras pensaba en todo y en nada, dejando que un sereno silencio nadara entre ellos. Estuvieron un buen rato hasta que de golpe Rei soltó un suspiro.

\- Estuve pensando ayer sobre lo que iba a pasar hoy, pero creo que nunca imaginé algo así -dijo con una mirada extraña-.

Y la noche continuó hasta que el sol salió de entre los altos edificios de Ikebukuro. La gente volvió a su rutina, aburrida o emocionante. Los diferentes grupos que dominaban el distrito volvieron a sus cotidianas peleas y todo siguió igual.

Una historia más que se cierra en el libro de Ikebukuro.

…

* * *

Bueno, mi primer reto y mi primer fic de One Piece. Para aquellos que ya me habrán leído con anterioridad ya sabrán que adoro y me fascina escribir historias tristes, tal vez un poco sádicas, o que sean todo lo contrario. Así que aquí mi nueva obra.

Me gustaría que hacer un poco de publicidad hacia este pequeño foro a ver quien se anima a pasar: Foro de la Tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

También aprovecho para informar una futura reforma al Two-Short de "Felicidad", bastante futura.

Yamii, _desconection_.


End file.
